


Blood Is Thicker Than Kaiju Guts

by HalfAnachronism



Category: Marvel, Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (2013), Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim/Marvel crossover, also known as the one where they're all related for some odd reason, i guess??, it'll be fluffier later or something like that idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann really, really, really wants to meet Newt's parents, but there's no way in hell that's going to happen.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Family had never really been Newt’s thing. Once he was old enough, he was out of the fancy-pancy house he grew up in and he hadn’t gone back since. His little brother didn’t exactly appreciate that, but oh well. The twerp from his father’s second marriage wasn’t exactly too important to him.

But here he was, pacing around the lab with a phone to his ear, occasionally tripping over kaiju guts. Considering how many time zones away he was from his family, he didn’t expect his father to answer the phone, which had been trying to connect for the past twenty minutes.

_This is what Hermann wants,_ Newt reminded himself for the thousandth time. _He wants to meet my family. I’m doing this for him._

Hermann was such an annoying man. Such an annoying, irritating, idiotic, adorable, lovely, genius man, and he happened to be the man that Newt was in love with. He didn’t understand why Hermann was so hellbent on meeting his family, especially since he knew Newt had been trying to separate himself from them, but it didn’t matter, Newt would have the rest of his life to spend hating his family, he might as well get the obligatory meeting-the-parents thing over with.

“Hello?” said a familiar voice that caught Newt off guard. He really didn’t think he’d get an answer.

“Dad? Sorry if the connection’s bad. I’m in China.”

“China? What the hell are you doing there?”

“Research. Anywho, I need you to meet someone.”

“Oh, so you’ve got yourself a person.”

“Yes, Dad, I’ve got myself a person. And this person is just dying to meet my family members.”

“Do they know who I am?”

“Nope, and I don’t think they give two shits anyway.”

“I can see why they’re dating you.”

There was silence for a second. Newt hadn’t talked to his father in years, and now he was expecting him to be okay with him just showing up and introducing his boyfriend to him. This was most definitely not a good idea.

“Look, Dad, they just wanna meet my family. So if we can all get together or something-”

“I’ll inform Peter. He’s been wanting to get me to meet his boyfriend for a while now, not that I approve of this specific boyfriend, but the heart wants what it wants.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll be at the tower in exactly one week.” Newt then hung up on his father, just as Hermann walked in.

“Newton. Were you making arrangements for me to meet your family?” Hermann said as he hobbled over on his cane. Newt had never thought that someone could hobble adorably, but Hermann had taught Newt many things.

“Yeah. It’s in one week.”

“Good. I’m assuming your stepfather and half-brother will be there?”

“Yup. And my half-brother’s boyfriend, most likely.” Newt turned to a table. He was in an annoyed mood due to the whole having-to-socialize-with-family thing, and he began to angrily dissect kaiju parts.

Hermann wobbled over behind Newt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He snuggled his nose into Newt’s neck, and Newt sighed a stressed-out sigh.

“Thank you for allowing me to meet your family members. I know this won’t be fun for you.” Hermann whispered.

Newt replied with a smile, “Well, I’d do anything for you.”

Hermann always had a way of cheering Newt up, even when Newt was worried about what would happen when the two were in the same room as Tony fuckin’ Stark.

Oh, this was not going to end well.

 

The Big Day was coming faster than Peter expected.

He had wanted his parents to meet his boyfriend, despite knowing that there was no way Harry would be accepted into the family. Sure, one parent would be nice as he always was, but the other? Tony Stark was not exactly a fan of the late Norman Osborn, and even less a fan of the new leader of Oscorp. And the feelings were definitely mutual- Harry did not like competition, even if the competition was the father of his boyfriend.

But some part in Peter, the naive side, dreamed of a day where he, Harry, and his parents could just sit at a table, eat some fucking food, and talk like normal human beings without making everything about superpowers and businesses.

This naive part had taken control of him a while back and he discussed the idea of them having dinner with Harry. One dad had completely dismissed the idea, of course, but the other was decent about it and encouraged it. Peter immediately regretted ever mentioning it to his parents.

Either way, with Newt coming home, he was going to be forced to make Harry meet his parents before he was ready. This needed _planning_ , but Newt was bringing his boyfriend over in one week and Peter needed to figure out what to do. If Harry was ever going to meet his family now would be the time, but it was so soon!

Not to mention the fact that Newt would be there. Newton, the firstborn child of Tony Stark, the one expected to go places and did, although not exactly what Tony Stark defined as places. Now the wonderful legend that is Newt is just going to show up with some nerdy boyfriend none of them have ever even heard of.

Peter had never exactly been a fan of Newt. He didn’t have any reason to love or hate him, which is what bothered him; Newt was never there. He wanted nothing to do with his family, and he was out the door as soon as possible, and he just abandoned his little brother. You’d think Newt would have been the person he needed when he was younger, but he didn’t even try. He just ignored the fact that he had a family.

Probably because his interests weren’t living up to his father’s expectations. Kaijus? Really? Newt’s boyfriend was probably some sort of kaijufreak as well.

That’s another problem with Newt: since he didn’t live up to his father’s expectations, those expectations were shifted to Peter, who did nothing but fly through the air on webs all day. His parents didn’t even know about this, but he suspected that the other father suspected. Harry knew. Harry knew everything because Peter told Harry everything. But he couldn’t mention that to his father, who insisted that Harry just wanted information to beat Stark Inc.

Anywho, this was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay. And you’re 500% sure that you’re ready?”

“Newton, just knock on the door already. Why are you so afraid of your own family?”

Newt and Hermann were standing outside Stark Tower, shivering their asses off in the cold Winter night air.

“I just... are you sure you wanna meet my dad and stepdad?”

“Yes, Newton, we have been over this.”

“And you’re aware who they are?”

“Newton, your father’s name is on the building!”

“I know, I know. I’m just nervous.”

Hermann sighed. He wrapped his arms around Newt and kissed him. “There is no need to be nervous. Your family is not going to change my opinion of you. I love you, and as socially awkward as I may be, we are going to get through this evening alive.”

Newt smiled anxiously. “Well then, let’s knock on that door.”

The two men then knocked on the door, which was instantly opened by Steve. “Newt! So great to see you! And you must be Newt’s boyfriend! Lovely to meet you, come on in, both of you!”

Newt groaned internally and Hermann slapped his arm in annoyance. Hermann whispered to him, “Why do you hate this man so much, he seems so cordial!”

“Just wait until you meet my other father.”

The two shuffled into Stark Tower, which was decorated for the holidays. There was tinsel everywhere, glitter, warm smells, and... vomit?

“Oh, goshdiddlydang it, the cat must’ve puked again.” Steve said. “Newt, you know where the dining room is. I need to go find Blofeld.”

As Steve wandered off, Hermann teased, “The cat’s name is _Blofeld?_ ” He was smiling that stupid adorable smile that Newt loved, and Newt couldn’t help but smirk back.

“Dad’s a big James Bond fan. As in Tony-Dad. I refer to Steve as Steve.”

“Yes, yes. Now, where is the dining room?”

Newt and Hermann navigated through the maze of rooms to find a room with Tony and Peter sitting down at a table. Steve quickly appeared at sat down next to Tony.

“Everyone, this is Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. Hermann, this is Steve, my dad, and little bro Peter.” Newt sat one seat away from Peter, and Hermann sat on Newt’s other side.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Yeah, and not very good stuff, I’m guessing.” Tony said. He said it in his joking voice, but he said most things in his joking voice.

“Some of it was good,” Hermann smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly good with humans, but then again neither was Newt, and that’s how they bonded. Oh, and the fact that they both drifted with a kaiju together.

It was silent for a second, so Hermann turned towards Peter and said, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Peter. I hear you were planning on being a journalist?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, and I am one. Well, a photographer.”

“That’s a damn good job, though.” Hermann replied. Steve looked a little shocked to be hearing a _cuss word_.

“Yeah.” Peter said. He was staring at the tabletop.

Tony also tried to talk to Peter: “So, when’s that boyfriend of yours showing up?”

Peter looked up and shrugged. “I dunno. He tends to be fashionably late. Or maybe his limo broke down or something.”

Right then, there was a knock at the door. “That must be him. Or pizza.”

Steve laughed and replied, “Pizza?”

“Yeah, I may or may not have ordered pizza. No offense, Father, but your cooking isn’t exactly superb.” Peter said, running off toward the door.

When Peter opened the door, he found his two favorite things: Harry Osborn and pizza. “Hi,” purred Harry. “I arrived at the same time as the pizza, so I payed for it for you.” He smiled a devious smile.

“Jesus, Harry, you didn’t need to do that.” Peter laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. This night wasn’t going that great and it had barely begun.

“But I’m rich, so it’s no trouble. Aren’t you going to invite me in? It’s fucking freezing out here.” Harry gently pushed his way in, shoving the pizza into Peter’s hands.

“We’re both rich, babe.” Peter said, turning around and closing the door.

Harry elegantly spun around to face Peter, who was leaning against the door. He whipped off his scarf and said, “But I’m the leader of a company, I do what I want.” He walked towards Peter, wrapped his scarf around Peter’s neck, and pulled him closer. The two kissed, but were interrupted by Steve’s voice.

“Peter? Is that your boyfriend or your insult to my cooking?”

Peter, still being embraced by Harry, responded, “Both.” He then whispered to Harry, “Come on, let’s get this night over with.”

Harry untangled his arms and scarf from Peter, and the two headed into the dining room.

“Guys, this is Harry. Well, you know who he is, leader of Oscorp and all that. Harry, that’s my dad, Captain America, and that’s my other dad, Iron Man, also known as your biggest competition, and Tattooed Dude’s my older brother Newt, and that’s his boyfriend Harper.”

“It’s Hermann, actually,” Hermann piped up. He extended his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Harry shook Hermann’s hand and said, “Hello. I have heard absolutely nothing about you.”

Peter quickly placed the pizza on the table and grabbed Harry by the shoulders from behind. “That’s because I didn’t know of his existence until last week.” He pulled Harry into the chair next to his.

Hermann said, “Ah, yes, and we apologize for that.”

Newt coughed, “No we don’t.”

Hermann threw an angry glance at Newt. “Yes we do. But anywho, at least we’re all meeting each other now.”

Tony mumbled, “Mmm-hmm.”

Steve passed out pizza and drinks, and Harry played with Peter’s hand under the table.

This night was going to be one this family would remember for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and shit quality of the first few chapters. It's kind of just building up to everything.


	3. Chapter 3

This pizza was incredibly interesting. So interesting, in fact, that Newt and his entire family were sitting silently at the dinner table studying their individual slices of pizza. Steve had already eaten six, Tony was still in the midst of number three, Harry was still picking at his first slice, Peter was shoving pizza in his face like there was no tomorrow, Newt was curling pizza up into sandwiches, and Hermann was having difficulties with a particularly large piece of pizza that kept flopping down pathetically every time he tried to bite it.

_There’s no place like home,_ Newt thought sardonically.

After what seemed to be hours of awkward pizza-eating, Harry spoke up: “So, Mr. Stark, I hear you think I want to destroy your company.”

Tony swallowed and responded, “Yes, that’s what I hear. I guess you’re here to tell me it’s not true, that through Peter we made a truce, blah blah blah.”

Peter mumbled, “Dad.”

Harry kept going with a smile, “Well, it isn’t true, but not because of Peter. You see, I love competition.”

“Good, because I’m going to decimate your entire franchise.”

Peter groaned. “Dad, no big words at the table, you instated that rule yourself.”

Hermann leaned into Newt and said, “Well, I guess no one should mention the fear of long words.”

Newt laughed. “Shut the fuck up, you big nerd.”

Steve sat up a bit straighter and said, “So, Hermann, Newt, how did you two meet?”

Newt’s attitude turned back to the cold and distant one he had before as he replied, “We were working together in a lab. Kaiju stuff. We drifted with a kaiju together.”

Harry piped up, “So you two have been in each others’ brains? Well that’s one way to start off a relationship.”

Tony spoke up again, “Well, if they’ve been in each others’ brains, you’d think Hermann would know a bit more about, I don’t know, Newt’s family’s existence.”

“Well, I’ve been trying to suppress the memory of you for quite a while, so I’d think not.” Newt snapped back.

“Jesus, Newt, you’re still not over the thing about your father?”

“Of course I’m not over the thing about my father. You just abandoned him and started fucking Land-of-the-Free over here like it was no big deal.”

Hermann cautiously whispered, “Newton.....”

Harry leaned into Peter’s shoulder and mumbled, “You know, when you said your family was complicated and I said I didn’t do complicated, I think you should’ve given me a little more warning as to _how_ complicated this shit is.”

Tony said, “Well, then, if you’re so hung up on your other dad, why didn’t you go visit him instead?”

Hermann stood up. “I apologize, this is all my fault. I really wanted to have dinner with Newton’s-er, Newt’s- family, but I realize that that was not a good idea. It was lovely to meet you all, but it may be best we leave.” He pulled Newt up by the collar and said quietly, “Come, dear, let’s go.”

The two rushed to the door, the rest of the family not leaving the table. Newt opened the door, only to see that their car and the rest of the entire street was covering in blankets upon blankets of snow.

Hermann said, “Allow me to look up the weather report for the area.” He pulled out his phone and with a few clicks received the verdict: Due to the heavy snow, they were not going anywhere that night.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you guys are going to have to stay a while?” Steve said. He was standing up, leaning on the table.

“It appears so,” Hermann replied, holding Newt’s hand. Newt was looking away, he just couldn’t bare having to look his stepfather in the eyes. “Most likely only one night. Just until the snowstorm clears up.”

Harry, who had spun this chair sideways so that he could put his feet in Peter’s lap, chimed in, “Well this is going to be interesting. Three couples go into a house, only one will survive.”

Steve ignored Harry and continued talking to Hermann and Newt. “Newt, your room’s still intact, I mean it may be a bit dusty but you guys could stay in there. Harry can stay in Peter’s room.”

Newt looked up. “Sounds like a good idea, let’s go.” He pulled Hermann up the stairs into his room, leaving his family and Harry alone.

 

“So this is your room?” Hermann remarked as he entered a dark green-colored room.

“Yeah, as you can tell I’ve always been a bit of a kaiju fan,” Newt said, crashing onto his bed.

Hermann remained standing and surveyed the room. There was an odd kraken-like lamp hanging from the ceiling, and there were posters of classic monsters and many books on the anatomy of many different creatures scattered around the room. “What’s this?” Hermann asked, as he picked up a sketchbook and sat down next to Newt.

“Oh, that. Just a bunch of drawings.”

Hermann flipped through the pages and found quite a few drawings. Some of kaijus, some of people Hermann didn’t recognize. He stopped on a drawing of a man. “Who’s this? He looks like you in a way.”

“Yeah, he’s my dad.” Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Your... other father, I’m assuming?”

“Yup, Dr. Bruce Banner. My idol as a child.”

“Have you always hated Tony?”

“No, no, of course not. He was my other idol. Just... the divorce kind of ripped me apart, especially with how quickly Dad moved on. And I haven’t seen Father- as in Bruce- ever since. That’s what bugs me.”

“Ah,” Hermann said softly, putting the sketchbook on the bed and wrapping his arm around Newt, who rested his head on Hermann’s shoulder. “Maybe we could visit _that_ father sometime. I think that would be less problematic than this part of the family.”

Newt laughed, “I’m not sure if I wanna risk it. This night has been a bit too catastrophic for me.”

Hermann kissed Newt’s forehead and said, “Don’t worry, soon we’ll be back at the Shatterdome, covered in kaiju guts.”

“Yeah. Y’know, Herms, they say blood is thicker than water, but I think kaiju guts are way more important.”

 

“So, Pete, what’s the plan? Are we going to pretend that I’ve never been in your room before, considering that the only time I’ve ever been in your room your parents weren’t home?” Harry chirped, lounging sideways on Peter’s bed.

Peter laid down next to him. “I don’t know. Either way it’s probably best if we stay out of Newt’s business.”

Harry propped himself up on one elbow. “Yeah, what even happened there?”

Peter waved his hands about as he spoke. “I don’t know, it all went down before I was born. I guess Newt just felt abandoned or unimportant when his other dad left.”

“Yeah. I felt kind of abandoned and unimportant when my dad sent me off to boarding school.”

“So did I when you got sent away. I missed you every single day. I wrote you a bunch of letters but never sent them.” Peter smiled as he spoke, not looking at Harry.

Harry’s joking demeanor left. “You wrote me letters?”

Peter looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah, I did. Just didn’t send them.”

“Why didn’t you send them, I would have loved to hear from you. I didn’t even mind boarding school that much, the only part that bothered me was that you weren’t there.”

“That’s sweet. I guess I just didn’t wanna bother you. I thought that maybe it was my fault you got sent away or something. Y’know, your dad didn’t want you hanging around the competition’s son.”

“Shut up, we all know it’s not your fault.” Harry smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna watch a movie?”

“Fuck yes.”

 

“I don’t know what his problem is, Steve, he just won’t forgive me.”

Tony Stark was pacing around his bedroom, and Tony Stark did _not_ pace. He was Tony fuckin’ Stark, Iron Man, nothing bothered him except for Hydra, and that was about it. But now his son, his firstborn child, just shows up and was bugging the hell out of him. It wasn’t even Newt’s fault, though, Newt was just doing what his boyfriend wanted and that was understandable, after all if Tony’s parents were still alive and Steve wanted to meet them, he’d put aside his past problems for just one night.

Steve was sitting on their bed. “Babe, you have to think about it from his point of view. He lived a happy, relatively normal life until you and Bruce broke up and you married me. After that, you were paying more attention to me and Peter, and you were mocking his dreams of studying kaijus, and-”

“I never _mocked_ his dreams, I just told him it was unrealistic.”

“No, Tony, you said that there was no point in studying the creatures that the weapons his family produced could wipe out.”

“You’re twisting my words. Anyway, it’s been so many years, why can’t he just let the past be the past?”

“Because you never do. Tony, think about it. It doesn’t matter how many years ago someone wronged you, you’ll still be slightly angry with them. You’re still a bit nervous around Natasha because she tricked you the first time you met her.”

“No, I’m nervous around Natasha because she could rip my head off with her pinky finger and then laugh about it.” Tony stopped pacing and stood facing away from Steve, with his hands at his face, frustrated to no end.

“That’s true, but still.” Steve rose from the bed. He walked up behind Tony and put his hands around Tony’s waist, and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “He’s just like you, and he has good reason to have not forgiven you yet, and you know it and that’s what’s bothering you.”

“Oh, shut up, Dorito.”

 

Many hours later, everyone was asleep. Well, that’s what the people who were awake thought.

Peter woke to find that he and Harry had both fallen asleep watching a Tarantino movie, and he went downstairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Hermann had woken up, wrapped up in Newt’s arms, and untangled himself from his snoring boyfriend. He, too, in a half-asleep state, went downstairs for something to drink, and he got there first.

“Oh, hey Hermann.” Peter said, waltzing into the kitchen slowly.

“Hello. I assume you’re in the need of a midnight snack as well?”

“Yup. I eat too much I guess.”

“I’m not that much of a snacker myself, but I suppose the pizza did not properly fill me up.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t from the best pizza place around. I prefer Joe’s Pizza, but both my dads prefer this other pizza place so we typically get pizza from there because majority rules and all that shit.” Peter said, pulling out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

“Yeah. May I ask how old you are?”

“20. So’s Harry.”

“Ah. I’m 36.”

“One year older than Newt. Nice. I always suspected he’d be of the older men type.” Peter joked, spreading peanut butter on the bread.

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Hermann smiled. Peter, Harry, and Steve didn’t seem like bad people, and Hermann was a bit inclined to think that Newt really didn’t have that big a problem with Peter, just with Tony. Maybe this little stay at the Starks’ was going to be beneficial in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Like I've said before, it's got a slow start. Actual things will be happening soon I promise.)


	5. Chapter 5

“So, did you and Newton did along well when you were younger?” Hermann asked as Peter bit into his PB&J.

“Ehh, not really. He was fifteen when I was born so he was gone by the time I was three. I mean, I can remember some stuff from when I was three, but I don’t remember Newt. I’ve always guessed he was just ignoring my existence until he could get out. Let me guess, you didn’t even know I existed until you questioned him about his family.”

Hermann nodded. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking chocolate milk out of a large glass. “He didn’t talk about his family at all, so I simply assumed that he wasn’t the type of person that is involved with their family.”

“Well, you were right, I guess. What time is it?”

“I believe one a.m., which means I should be getting back to bed. It was nice chatting with you.” Hermann said, putting his glass in the sink and starting to walk upstairs.

“Wait, Hermann,” Peter said awkwardly, as if he wasn’t even sure what possessed him to speak.

Hermann turned. “Yes?”

“Um, do you know why Newt hates me?”

Hermann shifted his weight from one foot to the other. How does one answer a question like this, especially when they don’t know the answer?

“I don’t necessarily think it’s you he has a problem with. Newton is.... a very complicated person, he is probably just angry with the father you two share and is taking it out on not only your father but everyone near him.”

Peter responded in a near whimper, “Yeah, okay.”

 

The next morning was just as awkward as the entire night before; the snow was still too thick for anyone to drive anywhere, so the annoying family reunion was still going on. They had now all gathered in the dining room.

“Okay, folks, what do we want for breakfast? Cereal? Waffles? Anything goes as long as we have it.”

“Not your cooking, that’s what we want.” Tony said, descending the stairs.

“Ha ha ha, so very funny.” Steve replied. “Come on, people, don’t say leftover pizza.”

Harry was already in the chair he was sitting in the night before, and, putting his feet up on the table he said, “I could go for some waffles.”

“One vote for waffles. Anything from the Peanut Gallery over there?” Steve gestured to Newt and Hermann, who were awkwardly leaning against the wall, Newt in an old Star Trek onesie that he had rediscovered at the bottom of one of his drawers.

Newt replied drowsily, “I’m down with waffles.”

Steve stated, “Okely dokely then guys, considering no one else is speaking up with requests, waffles it is.”

Tony quipped, “Do try to not burn them this time, dear.” He smirked.

Steve waved him off and went into the kitchen.

“So, boys, sleep well? I hope none of you were up to any funny business.” Tony joked.

Peter groaned. “Daaaad, we’re all adults.”

Harry laughed, “That’s rich coming from you, Mr. Stark, you and other Mr. Stark’s moaning and groaning and bed-rocking kept us all up all night.”

Tony actually seemed to blush for a second. “Yeah, well we own the place, we do what we want.” He rose. “Speaking of Stark Tower, I better go make sure Steve doesn’t burn it down.”

Peter followed him. “And I better go make sure you two don’t get distracted while making our waffles.”

Hermann added, “I highly doubt any of these fools know how to make waffles.” as he followed Tony and Peter.

“Yeah, and _you_ do?” Newt called, but stayed leaning against the wall. Now it was just him and Harry.

“So, Newt, kaijus. Pretty cool, aren’t they?”

“Yup. They’re like my dad’s weapons of mass destruction, but living, breathing creatures.”

“I hear you did that thing with one. You know. Synced with it.”

“Drifted?”

“Yeah. What was that like?”

“It hurt a fuckin’ lot, that’s what it was like.”

Harry laughed a bit, and leaned his chair back so that the front legs were in the air. “You know, I hate to get all serious, but Peter was saying that when your dad left your other dad and you never saw your other dad again and the first dad remarried and had another kid immediately, you felt super... I don’t know, left out.”

Newt was caught off guard by this sudden emotionalness. “Um, and the point of you saying that is?”

“The point is I feel you. Or felt you. Whatever. Look, my dad sent me off to boarding school when I was eleven because he needed to focus on his work, and when he died he was super disappointed in me for whatever reason and I dunno, I just kind of understand what it’s like to be ignored for something better or more important or something. I know what it’s like to be abandoned.”

“That’s...that’s nice of you to say.”

“Yeah.” The two then stared off into space as if they had never spoken at all.

A few moments later, Hermann burst into the room. “I just checked the weather on my phone, the snow will be clearing up in a few hours. All flights that were delayed are back on, the roads are now opened...”

“Good, we can leave.”

Tony strode into the room and said, “Not until after breakfast. Steve actually didn’t burn the waffles this time, hallelujah.”

“Okay, fine. We leave immediately after breakfast. And after I get out of this onesie.”

Harry seemed to then realize that he had been having a semi-emotional conversation with a scientist in a Star Trek onesie and laughed out loud, which lead everyone in the room to stare at him for a few seconds until he covered it up with a cough.

A few minutes later, Steve brought out the waffles and put them on the table. “Eat up, homies.”

Peter, taking his seat next to Harry, chided, “Father, could you please do us all a favor and give up on the modern slang?”

Steve replied, “Sure thing, butterbean.”

“And while we’re at it, let’s get rid of the old people slang.”

Steve sat next to Tony. “Sheezus, one would assume I’m not allowed to speak at all.”

Tony got up and disappeared into another room as everyone else ate their waffles. Steve inhaled seven waffles, Harry picked at his slowly, Peter gave up on forks and just grabbed the waffle with his hands and ate it like a sandwich, Newt preferred a little waffle with his syrup, and Hermann was yet again having difficulties actually getting the waffle to his mouth, because he either couldn’t get it on the fork or it would fall into his lap just centimeters away from his mouth.

Tony waltzed in with a Monopoly game. “Shall we play a game?”

Steve laughed, “It’s almost as if you don’t want Newt to leave.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m just dying for him to go,” Tony said, placing the game at the center of the table and sitting down, “I just think that since I may never see my firstborn son again, we might as well play a quick game of Monopoly so that we’ll at least have a reason to hate each other.”

Hermann chimed in, “There is no such thing as a _quick_ game of Monopoly.”

“Doesn’t matter, we all know who’s going to win.”

“Oh no no, Mr. Stark, I’m going to beat you to a pulp with your own game.” Harry challenged.

“I wouldn’t bet on that.”

“I would.”

And for the next few hours, they played Monopoly, which Hermann eventually won.

“And that’s how you do it. Anywho, Hermann and I should probably be going. It was lovely meeting you all.” He rose and Newt followed.

Steve replied, “It was great meeting you too, but Newt, don’t you need to go change back into normal clothes?”

Newt looked down at the onesie as if he had forgotten its existence. “Ah. My clothes are in my bag and hey, onesies are the new black or whatever that TV show is.”

Then there was a knock at the door.

Tony stood and walked toward the door to answer it, mumbling, “I wonder who it is, probably someone trying to sell me something.”

He then opened the door and saw someone he hadn’t for years.

“Bruce?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awfulness of this one. It will get better I promise! There is definitely more to come.


End file.
